Peach's Perfect Plan
by unimportant-author
Summary: Peach is called in to help a litte somebody... But is that Somebody sure he wants that help?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! This is my first fic so I'm excited. I can't wait to see what you guys think! This story is a little exercise to see how to better my writing skill….Anyways it's a Super Smash Bros. fanfic if you hadn't notice and ill try to add every character in it if I don't just tell me and I will make sure they're there in the next chapter. That's all I have to say so here we go!

Disclaimer: Yea we all know I don't own any of the Super SmashBros. So moving right along…

Summary: Peach is called in to help a little somebody... But is that somebody sure he wants that help?

Peach's Interesting Day

As summer enters the lives of the smashers new excitements were born. Summer love was in the air, happy thoughts filled the minds of young ones, and merriment was everywhere.

That is everyone except Peach.

Peach was actually the princess or the Mushroom Kingdom. With beautiful blond hair she could be usually be found with her pink dress. Now as to why Peach was not as happy as everyone else would be because she had no one to be with that particular day. She would usually be with Zelda, a princess of another kingdom known as Hyrule, or Samus, an intergalactic bounty hunter. But today both Zelda and Samus were busy, one with a battle versus Mr. Game and Watch and the other repairing her power suit. This left Peach to wander Smash Mansion's grounds aimlessly.

As Peach walked as she thought of what every other smasher was doing. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Bowser were playing Mario Kart Wii and last she checked Luigi was winning. Marth, Pit, Ike, and Link were training for an upcoming two on two battle though Peach doubt that any training was going on since Ike was to busy trying to flirt with Pit while Link and Marth were both longing to see Zelda fight since they both had a hidden crush on her.

As she thought and walked Peach saw Ness and Lucas playing with Pikachu and Jigglypuff in a game of hide and sneak. Jigglypuff was it and was searching desperately for the others. When she knew it was up to no use decided to be sneaking and started to sing. Her soothing melody put everyone to sleep within ears reach to sleep. That's when Ness, Lucas, and Pikachu fell out of the nearby tree they were hiding in all of them fast asleep. Fortunately for Peach, she was just far enough to avoid Jigglypuff's lullaby and decided to leave and let the children have there fun. She then remembered that she was to meet Red the Pokemon Trainer at the foyer for some advice he wanted from her. She also noticed that she was going to be late and picked up her walking pace back to the mansion.

'_I think ill take the back way to see what everyone else was doing' _Peach thought to herself. As she made her way to the back entrance loud bickering could be heard. '_I wonder what all the fuss is about' _as she approaches _the_ scene. Fox and Wolf were arguing about there fighting skill and how one was superior to the other.

"At least I'm faster!" screamed Fox.

"Ha! At least I'm stronger!" retorted Wolf.

"What going on Falco?" Peach inquires politely as she watches them.

Falco turned around from his enjoyment and explained what was going on.

"Huh? Oh. Hey Peach. Fox and Wolf are just arguing on whose fighting skill are better. I'm here for the entertainment"

"Ahhhh that makes sense" replied Peach.

"Between you and me Peach," Falco whispered "I think they're just trying to flirt"

"Hey! I heard that!" Fox and Wolf said in unison.

Peach giggle quietly as she went inside the mansion. '_There sure are a lot of summer crushes'_ Peach thought.

As she walked by she passed the kitchen where Kirby, Yoshi, and R.O.B. could be found preparing dinner 1 for the others. The rest of the smashers were watching in the main room watching television. This included King Dedede, the Ice Climbers Popo and Nana, Sonic, Snake, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong and Diddy, Toon Link, Meta Knight, and Olimar.

They were watching Zelda and G&W's battle. Many cheers and shouts were given to both competitors as they Brawled it out on the stage known as Flat Zone. Since Zelda was unfamiliar with the stage G&W had the upper hand but that didn't stop Zelda from having on stock life more then G&W. Peach decided she better hurry and meet Red or he might get upset.

As she made her way toward the foyer she found Red pacing nervously. He looked stressed compared to his carefree expression that he always had.

'_He reminds me of Sonic. I guess that's why they hang out a lot but why isn't he with him now?' _ Peach wondered.

"Hey Red" Peach said making herself known. Red looked up and looked somewhat relieved.

"Hey Peach I'm glad you're here." Red said.

"Well I'm always here to help a friend." Peach said.

"So what advice do you need?" she inquired.

"Well I don't know really how to say this but I was wondering if you could give me advice on how to get to know someone better." Red replied nervously.

When Peach heard this she squealed with joy. She loved working with this kind of problems whether it was friendship or romantic relationships she was on it. Most people referred to her as the "Love Doctor". That's how she got Marth and Roy together during the melee season. She couldn't wait to get start on this case right away.

"Oh! Who is the lucky person Red? Is it Samus? No no she's too old for you plus Falcon and Snake are already after her. How about Lucas? No Ness has got him covered. I know! Its Sonic! That's why you guys are always close!"

As Peach kept going on going on Red's face got redder and redder especially at the mention of his best friend.

"No no Peach that's not what I meant!" That got Peach to quiet down a little. Red continued "I was just trying to make a new friend that's all. I mean I want see what its like to meet other people. Do you understand?"

Before Peach could answer Red's Squirtle ran up to him and started to pull on his leg.

"Huh? What is Squirtle?"

"Squirtle! Squirt! Squirtle!"

Even though Red couldn't understand what the turtle pokemon was trying to say he knew something was wrong. He started to follow his pokemon in a hurry.

"Hey Peach we'll talk later ok?" Red said as he ran off before getting an answer.

Unfortunately Red wasn't going to get a chance to because Peach had already started to form a plan. And although Peach did not know who Red wanted to befriend she had a hunch along with a plan. A plan that involved a small potion back in her room. Although this plan did not involve befriending any one Peach knew that Red was going to thank her for this whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello

A/N: I'm finally ready for chapter 2! I would have update faster but was out of town so I am sorry. This chapter is going to be about Red and we are going to learn a little more about a few characters such as personalities and so on. That's all I have to say except thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own SuperSmashBros. There plain and simple.

Summary: Peach is called in to help a little somebody... But is that Somebody sure he wants that help?

The Rest of Red's Day

As Red bounded down the corridor after his worried Squirtle he managed to get a glimpse of Sonic cheering on for Zelda in the main room. Sonic was currently screaming his lungs out at the flat screen TV along with everyone else all of them oblivious to the fact that neither fighter could here them at all.

'_Sonic can never stop his energetic attitude…He always seems carefree…Always having bundles of energy'_

Red smiled softly as he thought of his best friend. Sonic could always do that to him. Always making him smile without even trying. Anyways as he made it out the door after Squirtle he passed Fox and Wolf who were currently giving death glares at each other while Falco was laughing on the ground trying to regain his breath only to laugh again at Fox's attitude.

As Red kept following his Squirtle, Fox managed to notice him and waved him a friendly hello. Red gave a curt wave as well before chasing after his pokemon again.

'_I'll have to get back to him later…I haven't gotten to see him in quite awhile' _Red thought as he made his way to a huge tree similar to the one Ness, Lucas, and Pikachu hid in.

"Squirtle! Squirt!" shouted the frantic pokemon as he pointed to the tree.

"Huh? What's wrong Squirtle? Do you want me to climb the tree?" Red said.

His forehead creased as he tried to determine what his pokemon wanted. Then a loud rustling could be heard up in the tree.

"Help Me! Get me outta here!" someone screamed.

Red looked up to find that someone clad in a green tunic holding a kite in one hand and was hanging onto a branch using his other hand. He was hanging for his life as he called for help. That person was none other then Toon Link!

"Come on please! I'm too young to die! There are still so many things I want to do! I want to tell Nana how much I like her without getting beat up by Popo! I want to be able to ride Falco's Arwing and fly through the sky! I want to still be able to here the rumors about how Marth and Link like Zelda! Or how Pit can never take a hint about how much Ike likes him or how jealous Captain Falcon was when Samus asked Snake to help her hide from Peach's makeover! Or how people think that Red and Sonic look cute together when they hang out! Or…." Toon Link was cut off as he was pulled by to green vines and was brought gently but firmly to the ground.

While Toon Link was babbling Red had called for his Ivysaur (who was in the nearby garden playing with a white pikmin that belonged to Olimar) to use his vine whip to bring Toon Link down.

"Huh?" T.L. (Toon Link) said as he turned around to face a now blushing Pokemon Trainer.

"Oh thanks Red! I was just getting my kite out of the tree where I kinda got stuck…" T.L. said sheepishly.

"Hey it's alright you should be thanking my pokemon. They were the ones that did most of the work." Red replied as the redness from his cheeks started to die down a bit.

"Oh ok then thank you Squirtle and Ivysauar!" T.L told the pokemon enthusiastically. They nodded briefly and both head back to the garden to play with some other pikmin.

"Hey T.L. can I talk to you about something?" Red asked. "Huh yeah what's up Red?" T.L. said giving his attention to Red.

"What were those rumors about me and Sonic?" Red replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Oh ummm that? I was just umm…joking ….I was just saying random things y'know?" T.L. replied nervously. Red's eyes narrowed a bit and he stepped closer.

"Toon Link if you don't tell me what those rumors were about in ten seconds I will go into Master Hand's office and use the intercom, and tell the whole mansion that you have a crush on Nana." Red threatened in a murderous tone.

"Gulp…umm I don't care! So what? Go ahead tell the whole world! You'll never get me to spill the beans!" Toon Link replied with a smirk.

"What if I told Popo?" Red said with an even bigger smirk.

T.L. face paled slightly and shivered a little thinking of how scary Popo was when he got a "little" overprotective over his sister.

"Okay I'll tell you but you didn't here this from me" Red smiled and nodded. That cued Toon Link to continue.

"I was playing with Ness and Lucas when I overheard Zelda and Samus talking about how you guys looked so cute when you and Sonic would hanging out together and that you two should go out" explained Toon Link. He looked up and noticed how red the pokemon trainer's face was. "Um Red? Your not mad a-are y-you? The last thing Toon Link wanted was to upset anybody.

"No I am just very disturbed at what girls think. Look lets just go to dinner now okay?" T.L. nodded and they walked off as the sun started to set.

Once they got inside they made there way to the dining room where all the other smashers had started dinner.

The dining room consisted of a long table with thirty-seven chairs and was lit with a grand chandelier at the top.

"Hey Red over here!" Sonic yelled to his friend as he waved his hands in his direction.

Red smiled slightly and made his way towards Sonic who was currently chatting with Pit while eating a chilidog.

"You should have seen it Pit! It was awesome! Zelda and G&W had only one life left and it was so close too! I mean when Zelda almost got hit with that home-run bat that G&W manage to get! And she didn't even turn into Sheik once!" "Hey guys." Red said as he made a seat next to Sonic's left. "Oh hey Red" Pit winked then continued "Sonic was just telling me about the Zelda's battle and how she won. I wish I could have seen it but I had to train with Ike and the others for this weekend's brawl…Ike seemed a little distracted today though…" That's when Sonic came in.

"Its obvious Pit, Ike really likes you!" "Well of course he likes me I like him too."

"No Sonic means that Ike like-likes you." Red said. That when it clicked into Pit's brain. Heat flooded into his face as replied with a little "oh". The three decided to finish dinner quickly. It was pretty uneventful except that Link kept giving Red awkward side glances which gave Marth a chance to flirt with Zelda, Pit couldn't stop blushing, and Sonic kept on talking about his day.

Once dinner was finished everyone went to their evening activities which left R.O.B. to wash the dishes. Red was about to talk to Fox when he was swept away by Peach.

"Red I have to make this quick so listen" Peach said quickly. The plans are set and phase one has been a success I am going to work on phase two if you don't see me in awhile it's because I'm going to be improving your love life ok? Oh and don't worry ill make sure you end up with that special someone!" Peach said in a rush. "Huh? Peach I don't want to…" "Ok I gotta go. You have fun now!" "Hey at least tell me who your talking about!" "It's that person that comes from your world. Lucario." Peach said over her shoulder and disappeared.

Red was absolutely shocked. Not only I did she figure out who he planned to befriend she had plans too it seemed. Plans that have already started_ 'How did she find out that it was him I was talking about earlier?! Yikes maybe I shouldn't have asked her for help earlier.' _Red thought. _'What did she mean that phase one was completed any ways?' _Red thought as he made his way back into the room he and Pit shared.

'_I am seriously starting to doubt asking for Peach's help' _was Red's last thought before entering his room.

**A/N: There ya go! I hope its ok. The next few chapters are focused on primarily on Peach and her plans. I'm going to give Zelda a bigger role as well. Anyways here are a few things you should think about first:**

**Why did Pit wink at Red when he said Red's name?**

**Why was Link giving Red side glances instead of focusing on Zelda like Marth was?**

**What was phase one of Peach's Plan?**

**Try and guess the answers by reviewing while I try to tie this story together. Oh, and all the little details I write will play a bigger role in the future you can trust me on that. I have to go so ill see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
